The Ancient Werewolf
by FantasyLover91
Summary: One night while Haley was out hunting in the woods she finds a wounded girl. She takes her back to the Cullens to help her. They all think that she is just a human but they soon find out that, that she isn't what she seems.
1. Chapter 1

The Ancient Werewolf

Chapter 1

_Note: Characters are from A New Beginning_

Haley was out hunting in the woods with Edward and Will one full moon night.

She heard something growling behind her and turned to see a huge black bear snarling at her.

"Hey! A bear. I've never drank the blood of a bear before because of Emmett. He always takes it before I can attack one." she sniffed it. "It's blood smells too good to pass up."

"Attack it then. It will be the only chance that you may get." Edward said. "It will be interesting to see you attack something that's bigger than you are."

Haley attacked the bear and the bear took a swipe at her.

Haley avoided his claws and got onto the bears back and took a bite of its flesh.

The bear howled and fell backwards onto the ground with Haley underneath him.

Will laughed. "I've never seen a vampire getting crushed by a bear before." Will said through his laughs.

"It's not funny Will." Came a muffled voice from underneath the bear. "Jeez this bear is heavy."

Haley rolled out from underneath the bear and started drinking the bear's blood.

When she finished the bear Haley looked up when she heard something howling in agony.

"What was that?" she asked.

Edward frowned. "I'm not sure."

"I'm going to check it out." she said as she stood. "Are you coming with me or are you going back to the house?"

"We'll come with you." Will said.

Haley nodded as she ran off.

She heard Will and Edward following behind her.

They got to a clearing and stopped when they saw a wolf lying on the ground howling in agony.

The wolf had snow white fur and beautiful crystal blue eyes.

Haley noticed that it had blood in its beautiful white fur.

"The poor thing. It looks like its hurt." Haley said. "Should we help it?"

"I don't think that there's much we can do for it." Edward replied.

"I'm helping the poor thing anyway." Haley said as she took a step forward.

Haley stepped on a twig and the wolf whirled around to face Haley and growled at her.

"It's alright." Haley said to the wolf. "I won't hurt you. I just want to help."

The wolf stood and ran off.

"Hey!" Haley said as she ran off after it.

"Haley wait!" Will said as he and Edward ran after her.

Haley stopped dead and Will and Edward stopped with her.

"Where's the wolf?" Will asked as he looked around.

His eyes bulged when he saw what was lying in front of him.

A girl was lying face down on the ground right in front of them.

"How did she get here?" Haley asked. "And where did that wolf go?"

Edward walked over to the girl and turned her over. "She's wounded."

Haley and Will walked over to him.

The girl had dark copper hair that ran down her back and tanned skin.

Haley noticed that she had blood in her hair.

For some reason her blood didn't smell nice to Haley.

She frowned. 'That's strange. Why doesn't her blood smell nice?'

Haley looked to the wound on her stomach that Edward had covered with his hand.

The wound had looked like it had been clawed open by something.

"Is it bad?" Will asked.

Edward nodded. "We need to take her back to Carlisle so that he can help her."

He grabbed her in his arms and ran off.

Haley and Will ran off with him


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haley, Edward and Will ran into the house.

"Carlisle we need your help." Edward said.

Carlisle stood from the couch and ran to Edward's side.

"Where did you find her?" Carlisle asked as he checked the wound on her stomach.

"She was just lying on the ground when we found her." Edward explained.

"Bring her to the couch." Carlisle said. "Will go to my study and get some bandages."

Will nodded and ran off.

As Edward placed the girl on the couch Will was back with the bandages.

"Is she going to be alright?" Bella asked.

Carlisle nodded. "She should be fine. I can't be too sure until she wakes. It was lucky that you brought her to me just in time."

"How did she get that wound?" Esme asked.

Haley shook her head. "I don't know. We found a wolf in in woods and I was going to help it but it ran off before I could do anything. We tried following it but we found the girl instead."

The girl suddenly moaned and opened her eyes.

She gasped when she saw the Cullens and tried moving but moaned in agony and put her hand to her stomach.

"Don't move." Carlisle said. "I covered your wounds for you."

The girl looked at Carlisle with terror in her eyes. "Vampire."

Carlisle's eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know what I am?"

"I know what all of you are." the girl whispered. "Go on do your worst to me. I'm not afraid to die."

"We don't hurt humans." Alice said.

"You don't?"

Alice shook her head.

The girl frowned. "You're a strange clan."

"What's your name?" Carlisle asked.

"Harmony."

"My name is Carlisle and this is my family. Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Haley and Will."

"Family? You didn't say clan."

"We are more of a family than a clan."

"How did you end up in the woods?" Haley asked.

"I don't remember." Harmony replied. "I remember I was walking home at night then the next thing I remember I was in the woods."

"Can you see her future?" Will asked Alice.

Alice shook her head. 'No. It's like hitting a brick wall. I can't get through. I don't know why this is happening.'

'I can't read her mind as well.' Haley thought. 'Whenever I try something keeps pushing me away. It's so frustrating. I can't even read her mind. Edward, Will can you?'

Edward and Will both shook their heads.

"Do you have a family we can contact dear?" Esme asked.

Harmony shook her head. "No. I haven't had a family for a long time. I'm sort of living by myself. A lone wolf."

"What happened to them?" Carlisle asked.

"They were killed by the Volturi."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"The Volturi found out about them and killed them. I was the only person who was left alive."

"Did your family know about vampires?" Emmett asked.

Harmony nodded.

"We are very sorry." Edward said.

"Thank you."

"Would you like to stay with us for a while?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure."

Haley read the hesitation in her face and frowned.

At the corner of her eye she saw Jasper nod at her.

'He must have read her emotions as well.' she thought. 'At least that's one thing that we can get from her.'

"I cannot stay for long. I must keep moving."

"Stay as long as you like." Carlisle said.

Harmony smiled. "Thank you. You are all so kind. You are the first vampires that I've met who are kind people and who don't hunt humans."

"You can stay in my room if you want." Haley said.

Harmony nodded. "That's nice of you Haley."

"Follow me." she said as she walked up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haley walked into her room with Harmony behind her.

"This is nice."

"Harmony what are you hiding from us?" Haley asked.

Harmony looked shocked. "I…. I'm not hiding anything."

"Are you running from something?" Haley asked again. "Or someone?"

Harmony shook her head. "No I just like to travel a lot."

"You know that you can stay here with us."

"Thanks for the offer but I don't like staying in one spot for long."

Haley turned to the door. "Well if you insist. If you need anything I'll be just outside."

Harmony nodded as Haley walked out the door.

"She's hiding something." Haley said as she walked back to the Cullens. "I can tell."

"Maybe it's nothing." Emmett said. "She properly just wants to move around."

Haley shook her head. "Jasper and I read her emotions. She's scared about something and she doesn't want to stay here with us. I think that something is coming for her."

"But you can't read her future or her mind." Rosalie replied. "How can you be so sure?"

"It's just a hunch."

The next day Haley sat in the sunshine.

She enjoyed how the sunlight made her skin sparkle when it touched her skin.

Harmony walked out of the house and gawked when she saw her skin.

"Your beautiful."

"You never seen a vampires skin sparkle in the sunlight?" Haley asked.

Harmony shook her head as she sat down next to her. "No. I've only seen vampires at night."

"How's the wound on your stomach?"

"It healed pretty quickly." Harmony replied. "Carlisle's really impressed about how quickly it healed."

"Harmony please tell me the truth. Are you running away from someone?"

"No."

'She's lying but I'm not going to push it.'

"It's going to be another full moon tonight isn't it?"

Haley was surprised by her answer.

"Um…. yes."

"I'm going to leave tonight."

"So soon."

Harmony nodded. "Yes I must keep moving."

"Alright."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night Harmony stood in front of the Cullens by the front door.

"Good bye. Thank you all for helping me."

"You can come back any time you like." Esme said as she smiled.

Harmony smiled back. "Thank you." she said as she walked out the door and disappeared into the forest.

Haley turned to her family. "I'm following her."

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"If she's hiding something from us then I want to know what it is." Haley explained.

"I'm coming with you." Edward said.

"So am I."

Haley nodded. "Let's go."

Haley had turned Edward, Will and herself invisible as they snuck into the forest.

They soon caught up with Harmony but still stayed hidden behind the trees.

'What's she doing?' Haley thought.

Harmony stood in the middle of a clearing and was gazing up at the full moon.

"Come on." she said at the moon. "Do you worst to me."

Suddenly Harmony was on the ground screaming in pain.

Haley took a step towards Harmony but Edward grabbed her arm.

He shook his head. 'No let's see what happens.'

Haley's eyes widened as Harmony began to transform in front of them into a wolf with snow white fur and beautiful crystal blue eyes.

The wolf started twitching on the ground.

"It's the wolf from before." Haley said as her eyes widened. "Harmony is a werewolf."

"Yes but not like the werewolf in La Push it seems. She only transforms when it's a full moon. No wonder she was in such a hurry to get away."

Haley turned herself visible and walked out into the clearing.

"Harmony."

The wolf stopped twitching and turned around to look at Haley.

'What are you doing here?' Harmony thought. 'You shouldn't be here.'

Haley's eyes widened in surprise. "I can hear your thoughts."

Harmony nodded. 'Yes that is because I'm letting you this time.'

Edward and Will walked out from behind the trees.

'Are you surprised to see what I truly am?'

Haley, Will and Edward nodded together.

"You were the wolf we saw while we were hunting." Will said.

Harmony nodded. 'Yes but that's not all I am.'

Edward frowned. "I don't understand. You are a werewolf."

'Yes and no. I'm half werewolf, half vampire. I am the last of my kind.'

Haley, Will and Edward gasped together.

"Half wolf, half vampire." Haley whispered.

Harmony nodded. 'But unlike normal werewolves I cannot transform at will. Only under a full moon and if I'm under pressure then I'll change. And unlike you vampires I have fangs which I can pop out and in whenever I want.' she chuckled. 'This is all hard to take in isn't it?'

Edward nodded. "A little."

"Harmony your running away from someone aren't you." Haley asked.

Harmony nodded. 'Yes.'

"Who?"

'How about I come back to the house and tell everyone about my past.'

Edward nodded. "Very well. Come back with us."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone was full of shock when they saw Harmony walk through the door as a werewolf.

Will, Haley and Edward convinced them that it was Harmony and everyone calmed down.

"So Harmony please tell us who you are running away from." Edward said. "Is he like you?"

Harmony shook her head. 'No I told you that I'm that last of my kind. He's a full vampire. His name is Gale. And he was my boyfriend up until my family was attacked by the Volturi. Yes that part was true. He told them about us and the Volturi didn't like it. They destroyed my family. I managed to escape and stayed hidden. Gale found me and convinced me to run away with him. That was why he killed my family. To have me all to himself. I refused him and he attacked me. I protected myself by ripping his arm off. When I ran away he came after me but I evaded him. I've stayed hidden from him for a couple of years until a couple of nights ago. I was getting ready to change and he attacked me. I defended myself but when the moon rose I couldn't do anything as I changed. He clawed at me and he ran away as you came. I didn't know whether to trust you so I ran away and fainted. It takes a great deal of consecration to change back from a werewolf. Sometimes it's not an easy thing to do.'

"So he's going to come back for you." Carlisle said.

Harmony nodded.

"We'll protect you when he comes." Haley said. "Does he have any powers?"

Harmony nodded. 'Yes he does. He has the power to turn anyone he likes to ice. Sometimes you can't get out of the ice when he captures you with it. He can also create ice out of nothing. If he freezes you, you can never get out of it vampire or human. You can't use powers if you are caught in it as well. The ice will never come off you unless Gale wants it too.'

"Harmony how old are you?" Esme asked.

Harmony frowned. 'I'm not sure. I could be around a thousand years old.'

Haley gawked. "You're a thousand years old!"

Harmony nodded.

"Do you have any powers?" Alice asked.

Harmony shook her head. 'No. Other than sensing when vampires are near I don't have any powers.' Harmony suddenly growled. 'He's here.'

Haley went to the window and looked out.

She nodded. "Yes I can sense that someone is watching us. He must be hiding behind one of the trees."

Suddenly ice was thrown into the window and landed on Haley's arm.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Haley tried shaking it off but the ice didn't slid off her arm.

It didn't even melt when Haley lit her arm on fire.

She growled. "Why won't this ice come off?!"

"Harmony come out and your little friends won't get hurt." came a voice from outside.

Harmony growled. 'That's Gale. I have to end this once and for all.'

"We are coming with you." Haley said. "You're not going to face him alone."

'I don't want you to get hurt because of me.'

"We won't get hurt." Will said. "We'll be able to protect ourselves against him."

"Harmony." Gale called again. "If you don't come out then I'm coming in there."

'Open the door.'

Haley opened the door and Harmony stormed out to face Gale with the Cullens behind her.

Gale grinned when he saw Harmony.

Gale had sandy brown hair, pale skin and crimson red eyes.

"It's good to see you again Harmony. And I see that you've managed to make some new friends."

Harmony nodded.

He chuckled. "Ah I managed to get one of them with my ice." He looked to Haley. "That's good."

Haley and Harmony growled together.

'You are not to hurt them.'

"We won't let you hurt Harmony." Haley said. "We will protect her."

Gale chuckled. "But how can you protect her when you're frozen?"

'No!'

Gale clicked his fingers and immediately the ice on Haley's arm started to spread all over her body.

Haley tried to shake the ice off.

"Its no use." Gale said. "The ice will never come off no matter how much you try."

"Oh no." Haley said as she turned to Edward and Will. "I love you." She looked to everyone else. "All of you."

Eventually Haley was frozen on the spot by the door.

Her eyes were wide with terror.

Everyone gasped as Haley was frozen in front of them.

"No!" Will and Edward said together.

Will stood in front of her and touched the ice and yelped. "It's so cold!"

Edward growled. "Unfreeze her. Now!"

Gale laughed. "I'm afraid there's nothing that I can do for her now. She'll be frozen like that until I decide to unfreeze her or I am destroyed."

"You monster." Will said as he took a step towards him.

Harmony stood in front of him and shook her head. 'No Will I need to fight him alone.' she looked to Haley's frozen figure. 'I'll do it for Haley.'

Will closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine."

Harmony turned to Gale and snarled. 'This ends tonight Gale. I'll avenge my family and I'll fight for Haley.'

"You're really going to fight me?" Gale asked.

Harmony nodded.

"Very well."

Harmony jumped at Gale and started fighting him.

Gale created ice in his hand and threw it at Harmony.

She dodged the ice as it went flying past her hitting a tree and turning it to ice.

"You won't be able to dodge my ice forever." Gale said. "Soon you'll be frozen just like your friend over there."

'You know that I can dodge your ice as well as I do Gale. I've done it before.'

Gale growled. "Things are now going to get bloody."

Gale ran over to Harmony and started swiping at her.

Harmony dodged his hands and took a large bite of his left shoulder.

Gale yelled out in pain and threw her off him.

Gale ran to her side and clawed at her side.

Harmony howled in pain and Gale grabbed her and threw her against a tree.

Gale turned to the Cullens and smiled. "And now you shall be turned to ice."

'No!' Harmony yelled.

She jumped onto Gale and ripped his head off.

Gale's body slumped to the ground.

'Quick burn the body.'

Edward brought out a lighter from his pocket and threw it onto Gale's body which burst into flames.

Will noticed that the tree that had been frozen had melted and spun around to face Haley.

The ice began to melt off Haley and soon enough Haley stood there completely unfrozen.

She looked to the charred remains of Gale then to Harmony.

"You defeated him." she said.

Harmony nodded.

"You didn't see her destroy him while you were frozen?" Alice asked.

Haley shook her head. "After I was frozen everything turned to darkness. I couldn't see, smell, feel or hear anything. I couldn't even use my powers to help me. I felt so weakened while I was frozen."

Will hugged Haley tightly and kissed her. "I'm so glad that you're alright."

"That was an experience that I never want to have again." she said.

Harmony closed her eyes and changed back from a werewolf.

Her wounds had totally healed themselves.

"Thank you for your help."

Haley sighed. "Your leaving aren't you."

Harmony nodded and smiled. "But don't worry. I'll come back."

Haley hugged Harmony. "We'll look forward to your visit. Goodbye friend."

The end.


End file.
